


Destino incierto

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Daryl, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Awkward Daryl, Cop! Shane, Drinking, First Meetings, Fluff, Insecure Daryl, Internal Conflict, Kid Daryl Dixon, Kissing, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Smut, Scars, Shane is a cinnamon roll, Strangers to Lovers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Skips, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, soul-mate AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una parte de él siempre pensaría que eran patrañas. Otra parte en cambio... Otra parte deseaba que fuera cierto, y poder sentir lo que significaba. [Soul-Mate AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destino incierto

**Author's Note:**

> Nada ni nadie de esta serie o de los comics de TWD me pertenecen. ¡Ya quisiera! 
> 
> Hace unos días descubrí en tumblr que esta semana pasada se celebraba la "Sharyl Week" y como de hace un tiempo a esta parte, les he hecho un huequito en mis plegarias musísticas, decidí intentar algo. Tras la búsqueda de prompts di con uno (entre tantos) que es el que ha terminado dando sus frutos: The only way for your scars to disappear is when your soulmate kisses them goodbye.  
> Y tras meditarlo y comentarlo con varias personas lo que imaginaba que podría pasar, no pude resistirme y comencé a escribir esto.  
> Es la primera vez, si no me falla la memoria, que escribo algo cercano al smut en algo slash que he escrito... ^^'  
> Perdonad las posibles erratas que haya por el camino.

Daryl miró los ojos vidriosos de su madre, el cigarrillo sujetó entre el carmín corrido de sus labios, su pelo revuelto suelto sobre su hombro izquierdo. Con una sonrisa rota, la mujer apartó la mata de pelo rubio de su frente descubriendo la pequeña cicatriz escondida bajo él.

-   Ven aquí, angelito.

Daryl tragó grueso adelantando un pie con cuidado en dirección a la cama donde se encontraba su madre. Se aseguró de no pisar las ropas que había tiradas en el suelo y apoyó sus manos en el borde del colchón.

Se humedeció los labios viendo su madre sujetar el cigarro entre los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras la derecha acercaba su frente hacia ella. El pequeño cerró los ojos al roce de sus labios sobre la cicatriz, arrancándole un escalofrío cuando le dejó alejarse de ella de nuevo, un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro hacia la puerta entre abierta.

Daryl volvió a mirar a su madre, frotándose los restos de pintalabios de su frente arrancándole una sonrisa a la mujer, una de esas que no veía muy a menudo (excepto cuando sus cigarrillos preferidos descansaban en la mesita de noche junto a una botella de lo que fuera que su padre se había encargado de llevar a casa ese día).

-   Algún día, alguien logrará borrarla. Ya lo verás.- Le aseguró sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su cara por unos segundos más. El ruido de un cristal haciéndose añicos en la sala de estar se encargó de enterrarla con rapidez.- Ve a jugar fuera un rato, Daryl.

* * *

Daryl encogió sus rodillas sobre la repisa exterior de la ventana. Reacomodó su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio mientras veía pasar frente a él a algunos compañeros de su clase. Palmeó el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta dar con su paquete de tabaco a punto de terminar.

Sacó el mechero del otro bolsillo y sujetó un cigarro entre sus labios dándole lumbre con rapidez. Recolocó la mochila atrapada entre sus rodillas (varios cuadernos y algún libro en su interior, aunque no los suficientes, nunca lo eran) y exhaló un anillo de humo blanco. Su mirada se clavó en la escena que el aro enmarcó antes de diluirse en la brisa otoñal.

Se humedeció los labios a la par que veía a dos alumnos de último curso besándose sin importarles encontrarse a las puertas del instituto y con varios alumnos mirándoles sin vergüenza. El chico se separó de ella, el pulgar acariciando lo que parecía una cicatriz en su mejilla. Daryl soltó una risotada para sí viéndole besarle la mejilla a la chica quien sonrió más todavía.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatillas desgastadas dándole otra calada al cigarro. El humo se escurrió en finos hilos blancos desde su nariz mientras usaba la cortina de su pelo para poder mirarles una vez más. La mano de ella se apartó de la mejilla besada descubriendo su piel intacta bajo ella.

_Almas gemelas._

Una nueva risa hueca se abrió hueco por su pecho hasta deshacerse en una nueva exhalación de humo blanco.

Historias para no dormir, eso es lo que eran.

Daryl apoyó su nuca contra el edificio y clavó su mirada en el cielo lleno de nubes grises; inspiró hondo percibiendo esa humedad propia previa a la lluvia que de un momento a otro acabaría regando cada centímetro de aquel lugar.

Con desgana, lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó al caminar hacia la puerta principal para ir a clase.

* * *

Daryl cerró los ojos ante el repentino choque de su espalda contra la pared de ladrillo, las manos de Ben ancladas contra su pecho, culpables de ello. Antes de que pudiera soltar un gruñido entre dientes, Ben se encargó de acallarlo con sus labios sobre los de él, mordiéndolos, sus dedos clavándose en su cadera derecha sino tironeaban del pelo en su nuca.

Pronto los labios de Ben abandonaron su boca y se afanaron en su cuello, y tras descubrir parte de su clavícula con un tirón de su camiseta, rozó una cicatriz que descendía hacia sus costillas.

Su aliento se entrecortó por unos segundos mientras lo aguantaba, esperando algo irreal que sabía que jamás ocurriría pero que, no por ello, dejaba de ocupar una buena parte de sus pensamientos en más de uno de sus peores días.

Nada. Ni un mísero cosquilleo, ni una leve sensación de calor. No pasó nada.

Daryl cogió a Ben de su nuca y estrelló su boca contra la de él, diluyendo su ira y decepción en los labios del chico.

* * *

Daryl deslizó sus pantalones a través de sus pies y sus pantorrillas hasta alcanzar su cintura. Ajustó el cinturón y la cremallera rebuscando entre la ropa tirada en el suelo su chaleco oscuro dando con él en una esquina de la habitación junto al armario.

Lanzó una mirada fugaz por encima de su hombro viendo la mata de pelo rubia asomar por debajo de la almohada. La sábana se había escurrido hasta su cintura dejando a la vista el tatuaje que cubría gran parte de su espalda.

Alzó su mano de forma inconsciente hacia la parte izquierda de su pecho, deslizando sus dedos bajo la tela de su camiseta hasta alcanzar la piel cicatrizada.

Exhaló un suspiro cansado y se apartó el pelo de la cara echando un último vistazo al hombre dormido en la cama. Con sigilo y suavidad en sus pasos, Daryl abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Bebió un largo trago de la cerveza y dejó el botellín sobre el brazo del desvencijado sillón donde se sentaba. En la televisión una reposición de una película antigua opacaba el silencio del tráiler al que llamaba hogar en esos momentos.

Se reclinó lo suficiente para alcanzar el paquete de tabaco de la caja que hacía los servicios de mesa y encendió uno. Hizo un ovillo con el paquete vacío y lo dejó de vuelta sobre la caja.

Dio una larga calada al cigarrillo reacomodándose contra una de las orejeras del sillón, su mirada clavada en la silueta de Christine conversando con Sir Wilfrid.

Paseó su dedo índice y corazón por el borde de su labio inferior hasta reposar su mejilla contra ellos, el pulgar bajo su mentón.

Miró hacia la cortina descorrida que cubría la única ventana de esa estancia, el atardecer comenzaba a caer minuto a minuto.

Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de ponerse en pie, apagar la televisión de un manotazo, y abandonar la sala de estar hacia la puerta de entrada. Asegurándose de que tenía las llaves de la camioneta en el bolsillo y varios pares de dólares, salió del tráiler y fue directo hacia la camioneta.

* * *

Daryl ocupaba uno de los taburetes en el extremo de la barra, su antebrazo izquierdo sobre la superficie de madera, su mano derecha ocupada en llevar la cerveza a sus labios para vaciarla junto a las anteriores.

No prestó atención alguna a la música que alguno se había empeñado en escoger en la máquina. Hacía rato que no se molestaba en lanzar una mirada de soslayo hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abría dejando entrar a más gente.

-   Otra.- Le indicó a la rubia tras la barra alzando su botellín vacío a falta de un último trago.

-   Ponme lo mismo.

Daryl se volvió brevemente hacia su izquierda encontrándose con el perfil de un hombre de cabello oscuro ensombrecido por la pobre iluminación del local. Apoyado en la barra a escasos dos palmos de distancia de donde él se encontraba, no cruzó su mirada con la de él.

Un billete de 10 dólares aterrizó sobre la barra cuando la camarera dejó sus botellines de cerveza a su lado.

-   Cóbrame las dos.- Le dijo sin mirar una sola vez en su dirección.

-   Tengo suficiente dinero como para pagarme una cerveza.- Gruñó en voz baja dejando un billete sobre la barra al alcance de la camarera.

-   A mí me da igual cómo os arregléis.

Sin dejar de masticar el chicle de su boca, la chica cogió el billete de mano del desconocido y se alejó hacia la caja registradora. Daryl manoteó el billete que había sacado del bolsillo y lo empujó con la punta de sus dedos hacia aquel hombre.

-   ¿Por qué no lo guardas para la siguiente ronda?- Comentó con calma el tipo aceptando los cambios que la camarera le devolvía.

Apartó la mirada de las monedas sobre la palma de su mano, mirándole de soslayo. Esbozó una media sonrisa acercando su botella a la de él dándole un leve toque con ella.

* * *

Su equilibrio no estaba lo suficientemente mermado como para impedirle ponerse tras el volante de su camioneta y volver a casa a dormir la borrachera que había gestado en las últimas horas. El tintineo de sus llaves pronto dejó de ser el único sonido en el parking, el eco de sus pisadas sobre el asfalto siguiéndole le acompañaron.

-   Gracias por las cervezas pero…

Acertó a encajar la llave en la cerradura a la primera pero una mano apareció por su izquierda impidiéndole abrir la puerta y meterse en el vehículo. Daryl clavó su mirada en la oscurecida del hombre a su lado.

-   No puedo dejarte conducir así.- Media sonrisa en la cara, mirada teñida de algo que no solía ver a menudo en quienes se dignaban a hablar con él.- Soy poli así que…- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros apoyándose contra la camioneta.

-   ¿Eres poli? ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- Rebatió el entremezclando las palabras por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Achicó los ojos intentando visualizar al hombre con el que había estado conversando en el bar las últimas horas (aunque más bien era el otro, quien había hablado la mayor parte del tiempo).

-   No pensaba que fuera algo de vida o muerte… Hasta ahora.- Dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia las llaves en su mano.- No vivo muy lejos de aquí… Unos diez minutos andando.- Se pasó una mano por el pelo descansándola contra su nuca unos instantes.- Tengo un sofá bastante cómodo… ¿Qué dices?- Agachó la cabeza lo suficiente para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. Algo debió ver en ellos, algo que ni él mismo sabía, y esbozó una sonrisa más amplia.- Vamos, es por allí.- Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza resguardando sus grandes manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

No es que Daryl se hubiera fijado en sus manos, o en esos casi hoyuelos que le salían cuando sonreía, esa mirada ascendente que usaba cuando él se afanaba en clavar la suya en cualquier parte alejada de su cuerpo; o en esa nariz ancha que ahora adquiría un nuevo significado al saber de su oficio… No, Daryl no había tomado nota de todos esos detalles de ese desconocido que le había invitado a dormir a su casa para que no terminara en alguna cuneta. Al fin y al cabo, aunque estuviera fuera de servicio, ¿seguía siendo su trabajo, no?

Daryl cerró de vuelta su camioneta y con paso renqueante siguió la silueta del hombre alejándose por el asfalto.

* * *

El olor a bacon y huevos le sacó de la neblina del sueño en el que se había zambullido horas antes. Daryl rodó sobre sí mismo hasta quedar tumbado sobre su espalda, el antebrazo protegiéndole de la claridad de la sala de estar. Intentó humedecerse los labios resecos pero su boca no estaba mucho mejor, parecía haber sido víctima de un estropajo durante la noche.

-   Mierda.- Escuchó desde lo que suponía que era la cocina, y el ruido de algo golpear en la encimera, probablemente.

Quizá podría largarse de allí antes de se diera cuenta de que había despertado. Podía salir de aquel sitio, levantarse de aquel sofá más cómodo que su propia cama, y no volver a cruzarse con él. Tal vez podría…

-   Estás despierto.- Le escuchó decir varios metros alejado de él.

Daryl apartó parcialmente el antebrazo de su cara, girando la cabeza lo suficiente como para verle. Enfundado en unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta blanca, le miraba con una mano extendida hacia él. Agitó levemente el vaso de agua a modo de ofrenda y extendió su otra mano acercándose a él. Dejó el vaso y la pastilla sobre la mesa central, y tomó asiento en el reposabrazos de un sillón de cuero.

-   Gracias.- Se encogió de hombros sin querer al escuchar su propia voz.

Daryl e incorporó en el sofá lo suficiente como para alcanzar la pastilla y vaciar el vaso de agua casi sin respirar. Se secó la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano, ahogando contra esta un eructo.

-   Hay café recién hecho, algo de bacon y… ¿Tienes hambre?

Daryl le miró en silencio, se tomó la misma diligencia en observarle como la noche anterior mientras conversaban. Podía ver algunos matices en su postura, en la forma en la que le hablaba esa mañana, incluso en la forma en la que le miraba y…

Negó con la cabeza y apartó la manta que le había cubierto durante la noche de un manotazo.

-   Tengo cosas que hacer.

Sin molestarse en mirarle o agradecerle la noche de sueño para enmarcar, Daryl salió de su apartamento sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

* * *

Daryl escondió sus manos bajo sus axilas reusando la ayuda que el paramédico le ofrecía. Podía sentir la tela escociéndole la piel abierta de sus nudillos pero no iba a dejar que aquel hombre le rociara las manos con desinfectante. No eran más que unos rasguños, en pocos días se curarían solos.

-   ¿Algún problema por aquí?

Daryl se obligó a no moverse, a no levantar la mirada de donde la tenía (en la cara de aquel tipo con la boca demasiado grande y bastantes pocas luces como para evitar meterse con él ese día).

-   No quiere que le cure.

-   Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.- Gruñó al paramédico quien miraba al oficial en ese momento.- Voy a ver si hay alguien más necesita que le atienda.- Dijo el hombre dándole por perdido.

Cambió su peso de un pie a otro incómodo, se mordió la uña del pulgar girando su cabeza para verle con su uniforme a través de la breve cortina con la que su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

-   ¿Puedo irme ya?- Le preguntó finalmente apartando el pulgar de sus labios pero sin alejarlo demasiado de su pecho.

-   Los testigos ya han explicado lo que ha pasado.- Comentó el hombre con ambas manos sobre su cinturón.- Eres libre de irte, si es lo que quieres.

Daryl sopesó sus palabras. Quería irse, y a la vez su cuerpo parecía pensar lo contrario pues no hacía nada por ponerse en movimiento y largarse de allí cuanto antes.

-   No te ha visto ese corte sobre la ceja, ¿verdad?- Parpadeó varias veces, mirándole por fin, negando con la cabeza en silencio.- No soy un experto pero,- chasqueó la lengua- creo que eso sí que deberías dejar que te lo miraran.

El oficial se giró lo suficiente para mirarle y se despidió de él con un mudo asentimiento de cabeza yendo directo hacia el paramédico.

* * *

Se levantó de su taburete con la botella de cerveza bien sujeta en su mano derecha, el corazón golpeando en el interior de su pecho como si recién hubiera terminado de correr una maratón. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la tensión de la camiseta que cubría sus hombros, de la flexión de su brazo derecho antes de extenderse hacia delante dejando que el dardo volara hasta la pared.

Sin decir palabra llegó a su lado y se quedó de pie junto a él, a una distancia prudencial, sus ojos a millas de distancia de su cara. Bebió un nuevo trago de su cerveza mientras comprobaba por el rabillo de su ojo que él le había visto (quizá le hubiera presentido antes de verle, quién sabía) y que, intentando ocultar una sonrisa con bastante poco éxito, cogía un nuevo dardo en su mano derecha.

La mirada de Daryl viajó desde su mano hacia su antebrazo, cruzándose por una milésima de segundo con la de él antes de continuar su recorrido por el pecho del hombre hasta sus caderas enfundadas en unos vaqueros oscuros.

-   Vas a fallar.- Dijo con los labios húmedos de su último trago.

-   ¿Qué?- Preguntó él mirándole con el brazo preparado para lanzar el dardo pero sin soltarlo.

Daryl se aclaró la garganta y dibujó una línea imaginaría con la boca de la botella englobando toda su figura.

-   Así nunca acertarán en la diana.

El hombre bajó el dardo y se giró hacia él con una ceja arqueada. Daryl se encogió de hombros.

-   ¿Sabes de esto?- Daryl ahogó su risa en un trago de cerveza. Envalentonado por la mirada del hombre frente a él extendió su mano izquierda, palma arriba.- Veamos qué es lo que tienes.- Soltó el dardo sobre su mano dando un paso atrás con exageración mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas, tal y como cuando llevaba uniforme.

Daryl tomó aire e inspiró hondo alejando esa imagen de su cabeza mientras adoptaba la postura adecuada. El dardo voló de su mano acertando en el centro de la diana. Una media sonrisa apareció de forma involuntaria en su cara, desapareciendo casi en el acto cuando le miró.

-   Vale, ahora no te puedes largar sin enseñarme cómo hacerlo.- Le dijo levantando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza con dos dedos extendidos, y lanzando un sonoro silbido a la camarera.- ¡Dos cervezas cuando puedas!

-   ¿Por qué crees que voy a querer enseñarte?- Atajó Daryl terminando los restos de cerveza de su botellín.

El hombre se encogió de hombros sin decir palabra. Cuando la camarera apareció con sus cervezas le tendió una de ellas. Tras unos segundos de reticencia, Daryl aceptó la bebida viéndole sonreír.

* * *

La suave brisa otoñal invitaba a quedarse en aquel desértico parking durante horas, algunas nubes hechas jirones sobre sus cabezas ocultando las estrellas que salpicaban el cielo.

Daryl palmeaba cada uno de sus bolsillos en busca de su paquete de tabaco, la respiración pausada de él a su lado. Lanzó una bocanada de humo sobre sus cabezas perdiéndose en el firmamento sobre ambos.

Guardaron silencio durante minutos, sin moverse, mientras la lumbre consumía poco a poco el cigarrillo. Cuando la colilla tocó el suelo, y su pie se encargó de apagar cualquier rastro de ella, escuchó su voz.

-   Shane Walsh.- Breve, directo, una mano extendida hacia él.

-   Daryl Dixon.- Claudicó estrechando su mano.

* * *

Lanzó la colilla al suelo viéndole atravesar la puerta de la comisaría y bajar la escalinata que llevaba a la acera. Guardó sus manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón y esperó a que le viera apostado contra su camioneta en la acera de enfrente.

Shane se colocó la bolsa al hombro y echó una breve carrera para cruzar la carretera sorteando el tráfico.

-   Has venido.- Comentó con el aliento entrecortado una sonrisa aliviada y curiosa en su cara.

Daryl agachó la mirada para no verla.

-   Dije que vendría, ¿no?- Habló levantando la vista del suelo viéndole asentir con una media sonrisa.- ¿Nos vamos?

-   Cuando quieras.

* * *

Tenía que reconocer que estaba sorprendido por la habilidad que estaba demostrando Shane para encender una fogata en la que preparar lo que había cazado esa misma tarde.

El crepitar de la madera siendo devorada por las llamas acunaba los enmudecidos trinos de los pájaros que se retiraban para pasar la noche en los árboles que les rodeaban.

La tienda de campaña permanecía recogida en la cama de su camioneta, los sacos de dormir extendidos junto al fuego, el cielo despejado sobre sus cabezas.

-   ¿Será suficiente?- La pregunta de Shane le sacó de sus ensoñaciones atrayéndole al presente.

-   Sí, lo será.

Daryl le tendió el conejo ya despellejado y ensartado en una rama para que la colocara sobre las llamas.

-   Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía esto…- Confesó en voz baja Shane, la luz anaranjada de la hoguera dibujando formas en su cara.

-   Podemos…- Carraspeó removiendo su trasero incómodo sobre la tierra sin cruzar su mirada con la de él.- Podemos venir cuando quieras.- Mordisqueó la piel que rodeaba la uña de su pulgar, su codo reposaba sobre su rodilla flexionada.

-   Te tomo la palabra.

Cuando se atrevió a mirarle, Shane le guiñó un ojo divertido esbozando una leve risa. Daryl intentó imitar su gesto con las mejillas encendidas.

* * *

Era una estupidez, era lo opuesto a lo que debería hacer pero no pudo evitarlo. Contuvo el aliento mientras veía que la distancia que separaba sus rostros iba menguando a manos de Shane.

Un leve roce de su nariz contra la parte superior de su labio, una caricia tentadora sobre la comisura del mismo con los de él, el cosquilleo de su aliento contra su mejilla instantes antes de ahogarle en su boca.

Cerró los ojos dejando que la gravedad acercara su cuerpo contra el de Shane, sus manos aferrándose al frente de su camiseta de forma inconsciente evitando cualquier posible huida en ese instante.

Un beso breve. Un escalofrío en su espina dorsal al roce casi invisible de sus dientes en su labio inferior.

Enterró sus dedos en las hebras oscuras de su pelo, ladeando su rostro, abriendo su boca para profundizar el beso.

Su respiración acelerada golpeaba contra su cara, contra su cuello desnudo, la calidez de su frente envolvía la suya al apoyarse contra ella.

-   Te veo mañana.

Daryl asintió mudo aceptando su propuesta.

* * *

Daryl apoyó sus manos contra su pecho, empujándole contra la puerta del copiloto devolviéndole el beso que Shane se había encargado de iniciar cuando le había dicho que volvía a casa. Las manos del policía aferraban la parte trasera de su cinturón, atrayéndole hacia él, buscando la fricción que ambos deseaban. Ahogó un gemido contra su sien cuando su boca se apartó de la de él, mordiendo su mandíbula, descendiendo por su cuello, mordiéndolo sin preámbulos. Probablemente le arrancó varios cabellos cuando enterró su mano en su pelo oscuro y lo apartó de su cuello para atacar de nuevo su boca con ansia. Era electrizante y adictivo. Se sentía más vivo que nunca y a la vez con un miedo tan atroz que parecía bloquear sus piernas.

-   Shane…- Gimió su nombre cuando el hombre coló una de sus manos en el interior de su pantalón.

Daryl enterró su rostro en el cuello de él abandonándose a lo que aquel hombre despertaba en lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

* * *

Las puntas de sus dedos perdieron su color al clavarse con ansia sobre el borde de la encimera. Los brazos de Shane rodeaban su cintura, su pecho quemaba su espalda sobre la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Daryl aguantó un suspiro al roce de los dedos de él abriéndose paso por debajo de su camiseta, arañando su abdomen tenso.

Shane paseó el borde de su nariz por su cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes.

-   ¿No decías que…- tragó grueso- me querías ayudar a hacer la cena?

Daryl ladeó su cabeza de forma inconsciente descubriendo su cuello para que Shane pudiera continuar sellando su piel con sus labios. La mano derecha de Shane no dejaba de ascender por encima de la tela desabrochando con facilidad los botones de su camisa.

-   La cena puede esperar.- Susurró contra su oído empujando sus caderas contra las de él obligándole a apagar el fuego para poder volverse en la prisión de sus brazos y besarle como se merecía.

* * *

Hundió con fuerza la nuca contra su almohada mientras Shane abandonaba su cuello y se encargaba de dar el mismo tratamiento que había dado a su boca hasta el momento, a su pecho desnudo.

Su mano izquierda buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse sobre el colchón, encontrando únicamente la sábana revuelta y lo que parecía ser la camiseta de Shane que él se había encargado en quitarle nada más entrar en la habitación.

-   Shane…- Masculló su nombre ante el mordisco que le dio sin previo aviso sobre su pezón izquierdo.

La realidad cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua fría al sentir sus labios aproximándose a la cicatriz que cruzaba parte de su pectoral. El fantasma de su aliento sobre ella le arrancó un escalofrío que ni el cálido cuerpo de Shane sobre él logró mitigar

Cerró los ojos a la espera, imaginando el roce de su boca contra la piel cicatrizada; imaginando la ausencia de un cosquilleo diferente o una quemazón; imaginando algo que jamás ocurriría, dejándose llevar por la zozobra que aquellas historias para no dormir habían anidado en una parte de sí mismo que no quería aceptar.

-   Voy a besarte ahora mismo…

Daryl frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos para clavarlos en la coronilla de Shane. Su mentón descansaba sobre su pecho, su mano derecha planeaba sobre la cicatriz a escasos milímetros de su boca, sus ojos fijos en ella.

-   ¿Shane…?- Preguntó confuso Daryl.

-   Voy a besarte y vas a desaparecer.- Continuó hablando ignorándole, obviando la mirada de Daryl.- Así que ve despidiéndote de tu antiguo amo…- Añadió con su dedo índice apuntando a su inanimada interlocutora.

Daryl rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza, su mano derecha los cubrió sin preámbulo. Él no podía creer en esas patrañas, en esas historias de viejas que contaban para querer perpetuar leyendas inexistentes. Cerró la mano en un puño contra su frente y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Apretó sus labios en una línea tensa, ahogó su aliento junto a esa desazón en mitad de su pecho mientras Shane besaba finalmente la cicatriz.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y parpadeó con fuerza forzando la claridad en su mirada. Empujó a lo más hondo de su cabeza las palabras de su madre aquel día y se centró en las sensaciones que las manos, labios, el cuerpo de Shane le ofrecían sin buscar nada a cambio.

* * *

Se giró con cuidado sobre el colchón centrando su mirada en cómo el torso de Shane ascendía y descendía bajo la sábana que le cubría mientras dormía. Con gesto ausente y dedos temblorosos, Daryl alzó su mano hacia el suyo, extendiendo la palma sobre la cicatriz en ella.

Tomó aire sintiendo un picor incipiente en sus ojos. Se giró de nuevo sobre el colchón dándole la espalda.

Hundió su rostro contra su almohada, mordió el interior de su mejilla, clavó las uñas sobre su pecho desnudo deseando caer en brazos de Morfeo lo antes posible.

* * *

Inspiró hondo humedeciéndose los labios. Frotó sus ojos sin llegar a abrirlos sintiendo la calidez de los primeros rayos del día colándose por la cortina entre abierta.

Recuperó la sábana que había terminado en su cintura durante la noche, y la subió hasta la mitad de su pecho, reposando su mano sobre corazón.

Exhalando una respiración serena, paseó las yemas de sus dedos por la piel a su alcance. De izquierda a derecha, de la sombra de su clavícula hasta su pezón. Sintió la continuidad suave de la piel bajo sus dedos y…

Congeló el movimiento de su mano abriendo los ojos de golpe. Bajó la mirada con avidez a su pecho, sentándose rápidamente sobre el colchón.

Nada. No había nada. Ni rastro de ninguna cicatriz.

Sus dedos se movieron de nuevo buscando la vieja herida sin dar con ella.

Miró la nuca poblada de Shane, viéndole darse la vuelta con un sonoro bostezo estirando su brazo derecha hasta darle un manotazo amistoso en plena cara.

-   ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó tapándose la boca al bostezar de nuevo, frotándose los ojos con la palma de sus manos con vigor.- ¿Daryl?- Añadió mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

-   No… No está…- Balbuceó sintiendo un nudo en la boca de su estómago que parecía haber creado un tentáculo para oprimir también su corazón y su garganta.

-   ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Shane confundido sentándose en el colchón también imitando su postura.

-   La… La cicatriz.- Dijo pasando una y otra vez la mano sobre su pecho sin dar con ella.- No está.

El ceño fruncido de Shane se diluyó en una mueca de sorpresa que pronto enmarcó una sonrisa.

-   No sé de qué te sorprendes.- Le dijo con absoluta tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

-   Pero…

Daryl apretó la mano contra su pecho agachando la mirada que parecía nublarse por momentos. Cerró los ojos, su respiración acelerándose por momentos. ¿Era real, entonces? ¿Shane era…? Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos confusos, las dudas bullendo en su mente, Shane apoyó su frente contra su sien, una mano abrazando su cuello con suavidad atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el de él.

-   ¿No sabías que podía pasar?- Susurró contra su pelo besándole la punta de la oreja que asomaba por él.

-   Creía que no… Pero cuando les vi, y luego…- Susurró con voz entrecortada las lágrimas amenazando con precipitarse por sus mejillas. – Nunca pasaba nada y…- Parpadeó viendo varias de ellas caer sobre la sábana, negando de forma inconsciente con la cabeza.- Temía que… no lo fueras tú.

Escuchó a Shane suspirar contra su cuello, abrazándole por completo, enterrándole contra la calidez de su pecho. Daryl no se resistió y se aferró a él, humedeciendo su piel con las lágrimas que finalmente corrían en libertad por sus mejillas.

La caricia del sol colándose por la ventana encontró competencia en la mano que Shane paseaba por su espalda, haciendo inventario de la piel cicatrizada.

-   Pronto podrás despedirte de estas otras.- Le aseguró apartando su cuerpo lo suficiente para besarle con una nueva cadencia en el gesto.

Era real. No eran cuentos de hadas ni mentiras vestidas de verdad. Hacía tiempo que lo sabía pero ser partícipe de ello, ser merecedor de ello era algo que nunca creyó poder lograr.

Daryl no tardó en buscar con sus labios las marcas en la piel de Shane para así hacerlas desaparecer. Shane esperó paciente su turno con una sonrisa en los labios, la promesa de un futuro mejor para ambos escrito en ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Intento hacer memoria pero no logro recordar cuándo fue la última vez que escribí un testamento de este calibre y en el mismo día. Espero que haya quedado algo decente para que podáis leer (aún siento que necesito engrasarme las neuronas un poco más) y que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.  
> Cualquier comentario, crítica o chillido de delfín, sentíos libres de dejarlo en un comentario o kudos o lo que sea ;)


End file.
